characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Fate
Kent Nelson, better known as Doctor Fate ', is a superhero from DC Comics. He is a powerful magical sorcerer and guardian of order. Background Born as Kent Nelson, his life was anything but normal. With his father Sven being an archaeologist who firmly believed that the pyramids in the Valley of Ur were built by aliens. He brought his son with him on the expedition (which you would think a father would not do considering how dangerous pyramids can be). However, in that tomb wasn’t aliens but rather the remains of Nabu - the Lord of Order. The Lords of Order were first created alongside the Lord of Chaos. However, like brothers they fought over millennia with Nabu eventually decided to go to Earth in order to fight the Lord of Chaos though he was drained during his many battles and resides in that Pyramid. Now let’s go back to the present, Sven and Kent accidently released Nabu which caused a poisonous gas to appear which led to the death of Sven Nelson. Taking pity on young Kent (mostly because his father’s death was Nabu’s fault and well he planned everything), Nabu decide that he would train Kent in the ways of magic and sorcery so that he would become the defender of the earth. Nabu spend years training Kent, allowing him to withstand the effects of wearing the helmet (considering the amount of power it wields - it can put a huge strain on the human body), When Kent and Nabu merged, they became Doctor Fate. Upon returning to America, he would meet Inza Cramer - his wife and later successor. The two helped each other and eventually Kent would become a superhero - becoming a member of DC’s first superhero team - the Justice Society. However, he would eventually die due to aging and the mantle of Doctor Fate would be passed to many others. Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced Physique: Even without his magical powers, Kent is still physically superior to any normal human. *'Immortality: '''Fate's body is pure force when he wills it to, making him unaffected by the death field. It has been stated that he is a being with no end. He cannot age and is completely immune to any form of diseases. *'High Intellect: Kent has knowledge of occultism and has knowledge of different types of magic and types of ancient artefacts. Equipment *'''Helmet of Fate: The helmet granted to Kent by Nabu, the helmet is the source of his immense magical powers. The helmet is very ancient, gaining every single experience from past users and even Nabu, a being with 500,000 years of experience. It contains its own universe, extremely durable as it survived being thrown across dimensions at the "velocity of a god". It's also extremely fast, able to outpace the big bang and capable of reforming itself, and a greater resistance to draining magic. **'Telekinesis: '''Can telepathically lift objects with his mind. He uses it for flight if he is not wearing his helm on. His telekinesis is capable enough to move a planet to a sun. **'Healing: Kent can heal any forms of wounds and can potentially cure all diseases with his Helmet of Fate on claimed by Detective Chimp. **'Flight: '''With his helmet on, he can fly into outer space in an instant. **'Invisibility **'Intangibility: '''Fate can make himself completely intangible as well as others in order to phase through objects or let attacks pass through. He can be intangible to pass through magical barriers. **'Illusions''' **'Telepathy: '''Fate is able to read the minds of pretty much everyone. His telepathy is extraordinary, capable of enacting mental shields, erase memories, remove mind control, absorb memories into his mind, feel a person's conscious etc, sense and dispels illusions. His telepathy has incredible range, as it can reach between dimensions. He can purge evil out of a thief, remove heroine addiction, and cleansed suicidal thoughts in people's mind. **'Size Manipulation:' Fate can grow to the size of a planet to repair it while weakened. **'Duplication: Fate can create an infinite of clones of himself. **'Energy Manipulation: '''Kent is capable enough to manipulate and control any form of energy on a grand scale. Kent can use it to shoot energy blasts, drain the energy from his foe by "thinking clearly", absorb energy and add it to his own, use an enemies' energy against them without fear of re-powering them, channel and entire city's worth of electricity. Inza Nelson, a past Doctor Strange, managed to absorb every single energy from the Lord of Chaos at once and channel it into one fragile mortal body. ***'Energy Blasts: 'Kent can shoot magical blasts of energy. He can fire reverse magic to cause enemies to do the opposite attempts on what they are doing. ***'Instant Materialisation: 'Like the Green Lanterns, Kent can produce magical energy constructs of anything he can think of at the top of his head. It ranges from a massive sword to giant chains to aid Superman to pull continents. ***'Force Field: 'Fate can produce shields to defend him from attacks. Not only can he create a shield for himself, he can also create shields around people and objects like the Earth at one time. He can use forcefields to imprison people such as Zanadu, a being who has the power of a miniature sun. Fate can also break forcefields by just looking at them. **'Matter Manipulation: 'Doctor Fate is able to manipulate/shift the very atoms of the universe to his liking. It can affect objects, places and people on a subatomic level, completely changing their appearance. He can also absorb matter which converts into energy as well as reassemble atoms which was shown when Doctor Fate manipulate the atoms of Alan Scott’s Constructs so that it would reassemble. ***'Transmogrification **'Atmokinesis' **'Elemental Manipulation: '''He is also able to manipulate the elements while in combat *** '''Pyrokinesis': Doctor Fate is able to blasts of fire from his hands like a flamethrower. This can easily burn anything that comes into contact with it. He can also create a miniature sun in his hands. He has also learned a flame spell from the Lost Book of Thoth. *** Aerokinesis: Can channel the wind in order to get people to safety *** Geokinesis: Can manipulate the ground/earth while he fights in order to change the battlefield to his advantage *** Hydrokinesis: Can create giant rain storms as well as blasts of water. *** Electrokinesis: Can fire electricity from his hands **'Necromancy:' **'Magic Awareness: '''Doctor Fate is able to sense other magic users and go to their location. He can sense magic through dimensions as well as tune into the cosmos and sense events that involve magic that are about to come. **'Banishing:' **'Summoning: Fate is able to summon as well as channel the power of other gods, creatures and beings to aid him in battle. He is able to call on the power of Christ as well as summon lovecraftian abominations in order to help in combat. He can also contact the gods to lend him his strength, which gives him a significant boost in power. **'Soul Manipulation: '''Doctor Fate is able to manipulate and calm down the soul of another being, which he most notably used in the battle with a Lord of Chaos, pacifying it with just his soul, and did again to a corrupted angel. He is also able to extract souls. **'Dimensional Travel: 'Doctor Fate is able to go across dimensions as well as teleport himself to another universe which was shown through him teleporting to Earth One and Earth Two. He can also bring other people to different universes which was shown during the Justice League/Society Crossover when he brought the two teams together. He can also apparently teleport someone into the space-time continuum. **'Time Manipulation: 'Doctor Fate is able to manipulate time to some extent. He has the ability to travel to both the past and the future and is able to freeze people in time as well as create a rift in time. He is also able to artificially age people at will. **'Reality Warping: 'Fate is able to manipulate reality, capable of restoring Earth after it had been destroyed in a battle with a Lord of Chaos. He can also warp the fundamental rules of reality like giving life to inanimate objects. Doctor Fate is also able to manipulate resist reality-warping as well. **'Resurrection: Can bring people back to life. **'Immorality': Doctor Fate claims that his body is immortal (which is not true), but he has managed to survive a death field that causes instant death just by entering. **'Restoration': Doctor Fate can restore objects and once restored the Earth **'Body Manipulation': Doctor Fate can change his size to be bigger than planet Earth and constantly duplicate himself *'Blaster:' *'Amulet of Anubis: '''The second of the three mythical items, the Amulet of Anubis originally belonged to the mad priest Khalis until Nabu defeated him and took the amulet for itself. The Amulet of Anubis is extremely powerful, holding a pocket universe inside of it as well as being used to imprison foes. It also increases Doctor Fate’s magical power as well as making Doctor Fate undetectable through magical or psychic means. *'Cloak of Destiny: Made out of pure force, this cloak has a Shadow Dimension inside of it that can be used to protect those who are inside as well as disorientate others. He can also use it to protect himself against ranged attacks and to fly. *'Orb of Nabu: '''The Orb of Nabu is a crystal globe that is used by Dr. Fate to learn about any potential dangers in the future and to learn about an opponent and their abilities. Usually the crystal is kept inside the Tower of Fate, but it could also be summoned by Fate at will. Surprisingly, it is not magical (at least according to Kent) as it uses radio sensitive crystals. *'Tower of Fate: 'This is a safe haven for those who use the mantle of Doctor Fate. The tower contains multiple magical artifacts and tomes that Doctor Fate can use, and only he can allow people to freely enter and leave the tower. Fate can also sense who is inside the tower and warp reality within it to get rid of unwanted intruders. Transformation Nabu Nabu himself can also manifest on the physical plane to attack. However, it is extremely taxing to him so he tends to rely a human host in order to keep in the physical plane. But if Kent is incapacitated or killed, Nabu can manifest himself. Nabu is the strongest Lord of Order and thus strong enough to battle the JSA who consist of some of the most powerful heroes in the DC Universe and has fought the likes of Mordu and the Spectre - the literal Wrath of God. Truimative Fate This is by far the strongest form of Doctor Form and appears after merging the essence of Inza & Kent Nelson and Fate. This form is able to sense threats across the multiverse and is able to manipulate both Order and Chaos Magic. Doctor Fate in this form was able to curb stomp the union of Ynar and Vandaemon which was threatening the multiverse. Feats Strength * Fate and Spectre physically hold the destruction of the universe in their hands * When Fate taps into the power of creation it is so powerful that the effect is felt across dimensions * Nabu is the most powerful Lord of Order * Defeated Ynar and Vandaemon to save the multiverse after Doctor Fate became his most powerful foe. Ynar and Vandemon were capable of destroying the multiverse. * Fate has been able to fight the Spectre numerous times and has even survived the Spectre throwing him through infinite dimensions and the end of time. Spectre was much more powerful than Pre-Crisis Superman who could destroy solar systems by sneezing and was described as the most powerful being in all of creation - something that could easily destroy multiple universes if he wanted to. * The Helmet of Fate can endanger all of creation * Knocked out an evil Superman through physical force * Kent can lift cars without Helmet of Fate. * Is physically strong enough to lift an airplane * Has matched the Lord of Chaos Mordu several times. Considering that Mordu is as powerful as Nabu that’s impressive. Speed *Moved several miles in a second *Easily dodged a bloodlusted Superman and Martian Manhunter who were both massively faster than light. *Dodged a punch from Typhon *Flew 28 decillion times the speed of light. *The Helmet outraced the Big Bang. In order to do such a feat it would at the very least requied speed decillions of times the speed of light past 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000c. And yes, Doctor Fate scales to this **However, the Helmet wasn’t moving on it’s own. Shazam threw the Helmet so hard, it could travel at that speed and it’s unclear whether or not the Helmet did any maneuvering at the time *Fate kept up with Golden Age Flash. Jay Garrick’s speed has been compared to the god Mercury. Skill *Has great knowledge of many different forms of magic and mystic artifacts. *Is a founding member of the Justice Society *Helped found Justice League International *Helped defeated the Lords of Chaos several times *Defeated Pre-Crisis Martian Manhunter and Superman *Has defeated several gods including a Mayan God *Transported people 400 years back in time. *Has had 50,000 years of combat experience against the Lords of Chaos due to the Helmet of Fate containing the memories of the previous Fates *One of the few people that tapped into the power of creation. The explosion was so great that it could be felt across the multiverse. *Is the most powerful sorcerer in the DC Universe *Stopped a Lord of Order & a Lord of Chaos simultaneously. *Fought the Spectre (one of DC’s most powerful characters) several times. One time the Spectre had to go full-out in order to defeat Nabu. *Owned Pre-Crisis Superman *Defeated Ynar and Vandaemon to save the multiverse through Kent fusing with his Wife to become Triumvirate Fate. Keep in mind that both Ynar and Vandaemon were powerful enough enough to disrupt the multiverse and threaten the balance that allowed it to exist. Durability * Was able to tank and regenerate from being impaled. * His body is pure force when he wills it meaning he cannot be hurt through physical means * Has tanked hits from the Spectre, one of the most powerful beings in the DC Universe * Doctor Fate tanked magic lightning as well as regular lighting * Took a hit from Ultraman * Took a hit from a mind-controlled Superman * Survived an atomic burst * Survived in a place where nothing is real, and reality is nothingness * Got thrown through infinite dimensions by the Spectre Weaknesses *'Equipment Dependence: While Fate is an incredibly powerful sorcerer, all of his magical power comes from his equipment, particularly his helmet, and he will lose a lot of his power if he loses any of his gear. *'Humanity: '''At the very end of the day is still human and as such is weak to poisonous gases and suffocation. *'Magic Drain:''' Fate's magic can be drained over the course of a long battle, which will significantly weaken him and require him to rest. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Heroes Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Superheroes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Reality Warpers Category:Nigh-Omnipotents Category:Clone Users Category:Illusion Casters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Telekinetics Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Immortal